Many products are sold in flexible packaging from which the products are dispensed. Such products can be paper products or wipes of all sorts. The packs act as protective barrier to prevent dust and dirt from coming in contact with the products during storage and use. The packs are also in many cases the preferred dispensing device from which the users can remove the product prior to use. In most cases, the dispensing is done through an orifice in the pack adapted to let the products (such as paper handkerchiefs) be removed from the pack while still confining the remaining products inside the pack and still allowing for good storage and protection of the unused products. Packs of the present invention have a dispensing orifice which includes an overlapping portion: the overlap creates an efficient barrier to dust and dirt while allowing for a convenient use of the pack.
Packs made of flexible film materials are usually made by cutting and folding the film material in such a way that the end configuration corresponds to the shape of the desired pack. Conventionally, the overlapping portion (i.e. a flap) of the pack is added to the pack as a separate piece of material. Not only does this cause a significant complexity in the manufacturing process, but it also increases the total pack cost because of the extra material in the overlapping portion.
There is a need to provide packs having an orifice, fully enabling the convenience of dispensing of handkerchiefs. There is need for a pack offering an enhanced level of protection for the product inside the pack, via an overlapping dispensing orifice, while being relatively simple to manufacture. There is a need for a pack comprising flexible film materials having a overlapping portions with improved material utilization. There a need for such a pack that is also designed and manufactured in a way that reduces production, capital and material cost. There is a need for such a pack that is relatively easy to manufacture. There is a need for such a pack that does not have a double layer of material in the overlapping area of the dispensing orifice. Finally there is a need for such a pack that combines many or all of the above advantages.